When Hope Loses Light
by Max Guevara
Summary: What would happen if Takeru broke up with Hikari? Why did he want to lose her? Does Hikari find moral support in an old friend? Read and find out; just no killing the author...


When Hope Loses Light  
By: Max Guevara  
  
Max: Finally, I'm starting this series. I got the idea from a friend, but eventually turned into a many-chaptered story, and it's gonna turn out really depressing at the end, so please, don't kill me!  
  
Takeru: Why's it gonna be depressing?  
  
Max: I'm killing someone off.  
  
Daisuke: WHAT? Who?  
  
Max: You'll find out as soon as everyone else does.  
  
Hikari: Not even a little hint for your very best muses?  
  
Max: Shaddup and do the disclaimer.  
  
Hikari: Max doesn't have a thing to do with the production or sales of Digimon; Digital Monsters.  
  
Daisuke: If she did, it would have ceased to exist long ago.  
  
Takeru: Since Max hasn't told us the coupling, we're stuck, so we can't help you out.   
  
Max: I'm keeping it a secret for a very good reason. I have to hide at the end of this one, because you'll all be after me.  
  
Hikari: Just tell us? Please?  
  
Max: No.  
  
Hikari: Hmph... Maybe I'll send a flame of my own...  
  
Max: ::Shoves Hikari in the coatcloset.:: Not while I'm still breathing. Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''It would never work out!''  
  
''But it did in the past!''  
  
''Yeah, well, maybe I'm ready for someone new.''  
  
Blinking, Hikari Yagami was hurt by those words. ''Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, I'd stay!''  
  
''You're such a bitch! You never have any time for me, or for anyone!" Takeru Takaishi, once her best friend, shot back.  
  
"Maybe if Juun wasn't hanging all over you, I'd spend time with you!''  
  
"Is it my fault she gave up on Yamato and decided to pursue me?''  
  
''YES! You're the one who's letting her fawn all over you, and don't you dare deny it! When I was over Megani's house, we went to the park, and I saw you two frenching! And, not to mention the fact that I heard you say that you hated me, and loved her!''  
  
''Okay. I won't deny it.''  
  
''I thought you were actually a decent person, Takeru Takaishi. But I guess I was wrong...''  
  
''Sure. It's all my fault. Just get out of my life.''  
  
Eyes blazing, Hikari did the one thing she had never done to him before. She slapped him across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. Then, without further remark, she dashed to the door, leaving his apartment, just to escape...  
  
Stunned, he could only watch as she ran out, heedless of the stinging pain across his cheek. He didn't quite expect it to go so badly, but... He had to leave her behind...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hikari~  
  
The bitterly cold rain lashed down on me, but I didn't stop running. I couldn't, since my best friend, of almost 11 years, would just turn on me, and expect me to move on. It mentally hurt me, because I thought of him as a really sweet guy, but it was the hellion within, that lashed out.   
  
Within 15 minutes of leaving his apartment, I was completely soaked. I found myself by our old elementary school, where I had met Daisuke Motomiya, Inoue Miyako, and Hida Iori. The only really common thing about us was the fact that we were the second squad of Chosen Children.  
  
Without really thinking, I headed towards a nearby apartment complex. As far as I knew, Daisuke and Hida still lived there. Miyako had moved out last year, to go to an advanced computer technology college. Daisuke stayed at home, mainly because Juun left for America, to pursue Yamato Ishida, Takeru's older, more sophisticated brother. He was already an international soccer star, because that was his goal from age 8. And Hida still lived at home, for two reasons. Mainly because he was only 16, and he was still taking kendo lessons from his grandfather. Deciding to get out of the storm, I walked through the main doors, and took the elevator up to the 9th floor.  
  
After walking to the end of the corridor, I arrived at my destination; Daisuke's home. Lightly knocking on the door, I shifted my weight, unsure of the reception I was about to receive.  
  
''Who's there?''  
  
''Dai-chan? It's me, Hikari. Do you mind if I stay for awhile?''  
  
''Sure, come on in!'' With that, Daisuke opened the door, giving me access to his house.  
  
Walking through the door, I smiled at Daisuke, quite surprised that he had changed so much in the last year since I had last seen him. His dark burgundy hair was now a raven black shade. It was still uncontrollable, as it stuck out in every direction possible. His brown eyes were still somewhat large, but they now held a more knowledgeable light in them. He was taller, too, only a few inches shorter than Takeru. Now that I think about it, he was always kinda cute... In that pesky, annoying boyish way...  
  
''So, what brings you here?''  
  
''Nothing really...''  
  
''It's been over a year since I last saw you, so something must be up.''  
  
''Well, if you have to know, Takeru just severely trashed my pride, so I won't be seeing him for a long time. I just dropped by since it's closer than my house in this pouring rain, and you're nice enough to let me in.''  
  
''You're always welcome around here. Even at Hida's, though his grandfather's getting more eccentric by day...''  
  
''He's still pretty cool, for an old guy.''  
  
''If you can even call it that... ''  
  
''Is Hida even around today?''  
  
''Yup. Miyako's in town, too. Want to see if they can stop by?''  
  
''Sure! It'd be great if they could come by! I've missed Miyako, and haven't see Hida in over a year.''  
  
''I'll call them on my mom's line. You can order us all a pizza.''  
  
''No toppings, since we can all deal with that.''  
  
''Aw, no anchovies?''  
  
''You're the only one who can stand them...''  
  
''Just a few slices? Please?''  
  
''Eh, why not... You're paying, anyways...''  
  
''Damn right! Waitaminute... Why do I have to pay?''  
  
''It was your idea, this is your house, and I don't have enough money to buy 3 large pizzas.''  
  
''Sure... Leave the money deals to the international soccer star...''  
  
''That's exactly what I'm doing.''  
  
''It figures I always fall for the stingy chicks...''   
  
''Thinking of stingy... Why don't you call and see if Kenji can come by for awhile?''  
  
''I'm not even sure if he's home... He's been visiting the cemetary a lot, so I'm starting to worry about him... I'll try, though.''  
  
*30 minutes later...*  
  
*knockknock* ''Daisuke? Open up, we're all here!''  
  
''You'd better open up! You OWE ME FOR THE PIZZA!!!''  
  
''Daisuke? Is there any reason you're not opening the door?''  
  
Opening the door, Hikari grinned. ''He's avoiding Miya-san so he doesn't get his ass kicked. As for the rest of you, Miyako's with you, which leaves me to let you in.''  
  
''Hi Hikari!'' Shoving the pizza boxes at Kenji and Hida, Miyako hugged Hikari. ''It's soooo nice to see you again!!!''   
  
''Hello Hikari.'' After Miyako went inside to find Daisuke, Hida moved forward, and gave Hikari a hug. ''Been too long since we were all together like this.''  
  
Moving into Daisuke house, Kenji leaned over, and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek. ''We've all missed you. Too bad we're all going off to college... We may not have a chance to meet all together too often...''  
  
''It's so great to see you all again...''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Takeru~  
  
I know I should have told her. But... I couldn't bear the thought of telling her. Now, I've lost her forever..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max: So, I avoid assassination for part 1. Not too bad, considering I'm usually outta here by now.  
  
Takeru: ::Attempts to strangle.:: WHY DID I BREAK UP WITH HIKARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisuke: ::Wrestles Takeru to the floor.:: Leave her alone! Besides, Hikari-chan isn't with you, so that makes it awesome already!!  
  
Kenji: ::Closes the study door, so he can have some peace.::  
  
Max: ::Muffled through the door.:: READ AND REVIEWWWW! ::Being choked by Takeru.::


End file.
